freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Foxy
Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Foxy (Desambiguação). FNaF = Foxy (originalmente Foxy the Pirate Fox) é um antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's. Sua localização inicial é atrás da cortina da Enseada do Pirata, de onde ele emerge e corre até o Escritório para atacar o jogador em qualquer noite, isso se ele não for monitorado o suficiente (com exceção da primeira noite), ou for monitorado demais (a partir da segunda noite) pelo jogador. Ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos do jogo, Foxy vai se esconder por um bom tempo antes de atacar o jogador. Não se sabe o motivo de Foxy ser o único animatrônico a se esconder, no entanto, é possível que o desenvolvedor do jogo, Scott Cawthon, simplesmente queria um animatrônico que não é visto ou mencionado até mais tarde durante o jogo. Aparência thumb|left|O gancho de Foxy. Como seu nome sugere, Foxy é uma grande raposa animatrônica de cor marrom-avermelhado e pele esfarrapada. Ele tem um gancho em sua mão direita e um tapa-olho em seu olho direito. O tapa-olho é geralmente visto acima de seu olho, ao invés de tampá-lo. Foxy veste calças de linho marrom que são especialmente desfiadas nas pernas. Ele está danificado, com partes de seu maquinário a mostra. Com exceção da coxa, toda a perna é de metal, e sua mão esquerda é completamente descoberta, expondo o seu endoesqueleto. Seu peito, suas coxas e seus braços são rasgados em alguns lugares. Foxy parece ter a mandíbula quebrada, fazendo com que sua boca não feche corretamente e suas pálpebras são levemente caídas. Como todos os outros personagens, Foxy tem um conjunto de dentes. Os dentes de Foxy, no entanto, são mais nítidos do que os dentes dos demais animatrônicos, sendo semelhantes ao de um canino real, enquanto os outros animatrônicos têm dentições de um animal herbívoro. É notável também que, de acordo com o tema pirata, Foxy tem alguns dentes de ouro e outros em falta, mas não se sabe se os dentes em falta fazem parte do tema ou se é a falta de reparos. O seu focinho é salpicado nas laterais com pontos pretos, indicando que ali havia um bigode. É possível que este tenha caído devido a sua degradação. Localização Foxy é o animatrônico que percorre menos salas no jogo, porque, ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos (excluindo Freddy), seu padrão de movimento é totalmente definido. Ele começa na Enseada do Pirata, dentro da cortina fechada, e ao passar do tempo, a cortina vai abrindo e ele emerge ao Corredor Oeste. Se ele não for monitorado o suficiente ou for monitorado demais, ele irá correr todo o Corredor Oeste e entrará no Escritório, caso o jogador não feche a porta a tempo. Ele não aparece em nenhum outro lugar. Comportamento thumb|left|284px|Foxy correndo pelo Corredor Oeste. Foxy se esconde por trás da cortina o jogo todo. Ao longo da noite, o jogador deve usar o Monitor periodicamente. Ele também deve monitorar a Enseada do Pirata (CAM 1C) em um equilíbrio entre "muito" e "muito pouco" para evitar que Foxy saia de sua cortina correndo em direção ao Escritório. Este equilíbrio pode ser difícil de encontrar, mas é essencial prevenir o ataque de Foxy nas primeiras noites. Seus ataques parecem ser cronometrados, ao invés de serem aleatórios. Se a I.A. de Foxy for definido em 20 na Custom Night e a Enseada do Pirata nunca for verificada, ele sempre irá bater na porta em intervalos de 32 ou 38 segundos (testado em V1.1). Isso ocorre porque, às vezes, quando ele se retira, ele irá retornar imediatamente para a fase 2 em vez de ser completamente coberto pelas cortinas. Ele também é muito mais ativo na versão portátil. Ele irá, algumas vezes, correr de volta caso sua I.A. esteja muito elevada. Fases: #Inicialmente, Foxy está completamente atrás da cortina. #A cortina é ligeiramente aberta, e será possível ver parte de seu rosto. #Foxy sai de trás das cortinas e fica em frente a câmera, em volta das sombras, sendo a única indicação de sua presença os seus olhos brilhantes. Sua cabeça é inclinada bruscamente para a esquerda. #Foxy vai preceder o seu ataque deixando as cortinas completamente abertas. A frase da placa "Sorry! Out of Order" (Desculpe! Fora de Funcionamento) será substituída por "IT'S ME" (SOU EU), uma mensagem comumente relacionada as alucinações. Foxy não será visto na Enseada do Pirata. Nessa fase, se o Monitor for abaixado imediatamente e o jogador fechar a porta, o próprio ainda poderá ver Foxy correndo em direção ao Escritório na CAM 2A. #Foxy já deixou a Enseada do Pirata e começou a correr em localização ao jogador. Ao visualizar o Corredor Oeste (CAM 2A), o jogador verá brevemente Foxy correndo. Nessa fase, o jogador já deveria ter fechado a porta, e se não, deve fechá-la imediatamente, embora o sucesso seja muito improvável depois de ver Foxy correndo. #Se o jogador conseguiu fechar a porta, ouvirá então Foxy batê-la algumas vezes, e em seguida, irá voltar para sua posição normal na Enseada do Pirata na fase 1 (nas configurações mais difíceis, Foxy poderá voltar para a fase 2). Quando Foxy bate na porta, o jogador irá perder energia, sendo na 1ª vez 1%, na 2ª vez 6% e na 3ª vez 11%, tornando o jogo mais difícil. Se a tentativa de fechar a porta falhar, então Foxy irá se inclinar, com os braços balançando. A tela ficará estática por um tempo e depois resultará em Game Over. Áudio Foxy batendo na porta esquerda depois de correr pelo Corredor Oeste. Arquivo:Foxybatenaporta.ogg Foxy cantando na Enseada do Pirata. Não se sabe o que desencadeia este arquivo de som e especula-se ser uma ocorrência aleatória. Arquivo:Foxy_cantando.ogg Foxy correndo pelo Corredor Oeste. Arquivo:Foxyrunning.ogg O grito que Foxy dá ao atacar o jogador. Cada animatrônico (exceto Golden Freddy) dá esse mesmo grito nessa mesma circunstância. O jogo corta o clipe intencionalmente. Arquivo:JUMPSCARESOUND.ogg Curiosidades Alucinações *Assim como Chica, Foxy não aparece nas alucinações. Aparência *Parece que o tapa-olho de Foxy pode cobrir e descobrir à vontade. Talvez haja articulações que o permitam fazer isso. Inicialmente, parece não cobrir o olho; no entanto, quando ele acaba de entrar no Escritório, o tapa-olho cai, e levanta novamente quando Foxy começa a chiar. Porém, isso pode ser devido aos seus movimentos físicos. *Assim como o caso de Chica, o olho do endoesqueleto de Foxy nunca é visto. *Foxy é o único animatrônico que não tem uma cabeça nos Bastidores. *Foxy é o único animatrônico no primeiro jogo que tem dentes na mandíbula superior. Áudio *Nos arquivos do jogo, é possível visualizar um arquivo de som chamado Pirate_song2. Quando visualizado, percebe-se que esse é o "Durum Dum Dum De Dum" que pode ser ouvido no jogo. Foxy canta isso aleatoriamente na Enseada do Pirata. Não se sabe o que desencadeia esse arquivo. *Foxy é o único animatrônico que pode ter a voz verdadeira ouvida, quando ele canta aleatoriamente na Enseada do Pirata. *Foxy pode ocasionalmente ser ouvido cantando enquanto o jogador está sem energia. Essa ocorrência pode ser vista aqui. Mecânicas *É extremamente raro ver Foxy na primeira noite, mas já foi provado que isso é capaz de ocorrer se o jogador não verificar as câmeras durante 1 minuto e 15 segundos (menos de uma hora no jogo para PC). * Foxy some imediatamente ao se deparar com a porta fechada. Isso pode ser um bug, se o jogador olhar as câmeras enquanto Foxy bate na porta, ele já estará na Enseada do Pirata. *Se o jogador notar que a Enseada do Pirata está vazia, ele poderá abrir uma "janela do tempo", abaixando o monitor e fechando a porta, e Foxy só correrá até a porta se o jogador visualizar as câmeras do Corredor Oeste. Essa é uma forma de salvar a noite e tornar Foxy inofensivo. *A única vez que o jogador pode ver Foxy durante o dia é na tela de customização de I.A. da noite 7. *Foxy é o único dos quatro principais animatrônicos a ter um jumpscare diferente. Enquanto os outros pulam em cima do jogador, Foxy aparece somente na porta. O outro jumpscare diferente é o de Golden Freddy. *Foxy é o único animatrônico que se move enquanto as câmeras estão ligadas (as contrações de Bonnie e Chica são exceções). *Existe uma falha que faz com que o som do jumpscare de Foxy seja ouvido por completo. Essa mesma falha também pode ocorrer com Freddy (quando a energia tiver acabado) e com Bonnie. *Outra falha interessante é quando Foxy emerge para fora da cortina, mas em seguida volta para dentro sem correr pelo Corredor Oeste. Esta falha ocorre apenas na versão portátil do jogo. *Diferente do que ocorre com os outros animatrônicos, a tela não irá chacoalhar quando Foxy der seu jumpscare. *A animação do ataque do Foxy pode ser interrompida quando a energia acaba (veja aqui). Ela também pode ser interrompida quando outro animatrônico mata o jogador antes de Foxy chegar na sala. *Tal como os outros animatrônicos, Foxy não se move enquanto o jogador estiver vigiando a Enseada do Pirata. *Quando Foxy está batendo na porta e o jogador está com o monitor para cima,existe um bug que o jogador verá ou a câmera que o jogador estava no começo das batidas de Foxy ou o Escritório em todas as câmeras,logo depois a câmera abaixará sozinha Nome *Seu nome real é Foxy, the Pirate Fox, traduzido no português como Foxy, a Raposa Pirata. Como seu nome já diz, Foxy é uma raposa com todo o estereótipo pirata. *A palavra "Foxy" é um diminutivo para Fox, o que significa que Scott Cawthon poderia ter feito uma brincadeira com o nome, criando um eufemismo para o que Foxy realmente representa. *Foxy é tipicamente um nome feminino, embora ele seja chamado oficialmente de "ele" pelo Cara do Telefone no jogo. "O personagem naquele lugar é bastante único na medida em que ele se torna mais ativo se as câmeras permanecerem desligadas por um longo período de tempo. Eu acho que ele não gosta de ser vigiado. Eu não sei." ** Scott Cawthon também se referiu a ele como macho, quando foi perguntado sobre as mecânicas do jogo. ** O Cara do Telefone também se referiu a Foxy como macho no segundo jogo. * Foxy pode ter sido baseado no personagem Rolfe DeWolfe de Rock-afire Explosion, uma banda animatrônica de ShowBiz Pizza Place's, pois ambos tem seu próprio palco em relação aos outros e fazem parte da família Canidae (raposas, lobos, cachorros, etc.). * Foxy também pode ter sido baseado e/ou inspirado em Foxy Colleen, já que os dois são animatrônicos raposas e compartilham o mesmo nome. Pelúcias *Foxy é o único dos quatro principais animatrônicos que não tem uma pelúcia comprável na versão portátil do jogo. Segundo Jogo *Na terceira foto oficial liberada do segundo jogo, Foxy era exatamente o mesmo do primeiro jogo, com a exceção de que o olho de seu endoesqueleto estava a mostra. No entanto, no segundo jogo, ele está diferente. *Foxy é o único animatrônico do segundo jogo a ter dentes na parte superior da mandíbula. Teorias *É comum encontrar teorias dizendo que Foxy é o responsável pela Mordida de 87. Sua mandíbula parece quebrada, que poderia ser o resultado depois do esforço para abrir a boca e morder o cliente. Seus dentes são afiados e são capazes de causar danos muito graves. **É importante notar também que, ao mesmo tempo que desce o Corredor Oeste correndo, Foxy parece "morder o ar". Isso pode ser devido as suas articulações enfraquecidas de sua mandíbula. Essa teoria pode explicar também o porquê de Foxy ter sido descontinuado. Trailer *Foxy e Golden Freddy não aparecem no trailer do jogo. *No trailer do primeiro jogo, Bonnie é mostrado correndo pelo Corredor Oeste. No entanto, na versão final do jogo, esta habilidade foi dada ao Foxy, e Bonnie ganhou a habilidade de se teletransportar pela sua rota. É especulado que Scott queria um "animatrônico surpresa". |-| FNaF3 = Foxy retorna em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ele é agora uma atração da Pavores Fazbear juntamente com os outros animatrônicos. Na Cam 04, a sua cabeça pode ser vista. Sua aparição não afeta a jogatina já que ela está presente apenas para fins estéticos. Aparência O modelo de Foxy é exatamente o mesmo do primeiro jogo, porém esse apresenta total ausência de corpo e de orelhas. Ele é mostrado como um abajur que pode ser visto na Cam 04. Foxy aparenta apresentar seu tapa-olho, embora pareça como se estivesse deixado quase aberto. Uma luz pode ser vista brilhando no lugar onde seu olho esquerdo deveria estar. Minigames Foxy também faz uma aparição durante os Minigames fim-de-noite. Ao completar cada noite, o jogador será redirecionado à um curto minigame, com gráficos semelhantes ao de jogos do antigo Atari, durante o qual o ele deve navegar pelo mapa da pizzaria do primeiro jogo. Na quarta noite, o jogador controlará Foxy, o qual aparecerá fora das cortinas da Enseada do Pirata. Ao deixar o local e entrar em qualquer outra sala, o jogador irá se deparar com uma versão roxa de Freddy Fazbear, instruindo-o a segui-lo. Ele irá levá-lo a um quarto no lado leste do restaurante, e o jogador poderá ver os restos de Freddy, Bonnie e Chica espalhados pelo chão, fazendo menção ao que houve nos minigames anteriores. A versão roxa de Freddy entrará em uma sala que é inacessível ao jogador (que receberá a mensagem "ERR" se tentar acessá-la). Assim como nos minigames anteriores, ao tentar se afastar, Purple Man sairá correndo e desmantelará Foxy, fazendo com que o minigame termine. Durante o minigame fim-de-noite da Noite 5, os restos de Foxy poderão ser vistos espalhados pelo chão da sala em que ele foi desmantelado, junto com os restos de Freddy, Bonnie e Chica. Curiosidades Aparência *Enquanto o modelo de Foxy visto na Cam 04 é o mesmo do primeiro jogo, o modelo de Phantom Foxy é o mesmo de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. |-| FNaF4 = right Como os outros animatrônicos originais, Foxy por si próprio não faz aparição no jogo, porém, ele aparece como uma pelúcia nos minigames. Aparição A pelúcia de Foxy aparece nos minigames da pré-noite 1 (na primeira noite também), noite 3 e noite 6, ele tem uma cor vermelha, uma cor rosa em sua barriga, não tem sua cabeça e aparentemente, não tem uma mão. |-| UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Foxy em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's Jogatina QBJASc2.png|Foxy a espreita da cortina da Enseada do Pirata. 338.png|Foxy emergindo da cortina, rumo ao Escritório. Foxy Running Gif.gif|Foxy correndo pelo Corredor Oeste. Foxysprintframebyframeslow.gif|A corrida de Foxy desacelerada. 402.png|Uma fotografia cheia do jumpscare de Foxy. Note o reflexo nos monitores acima da mesa. Foxykill.gif|Jumpscare de Foxy. Foxy2.jpg|Foxy entrando no Escritório. Imagens Clareadas QBJASc2 bright.png|Foxy a espreita da Enseada do Pirata. 338 bright.png|Foxy emergindo da Enseada do Pirata rumo ao Escritório. Foxyrunbrightened.gif|Foxy correndo pelo Corredor Oeste. FoxyChomChomBrightenedContrastedNicely.gif|A corrida de Foxy desacelerada. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Jogatina FoxyInPartsAndService.png|Foxy sozinho em Partes & Serviços. Foxy_Down_The_Hall.png|Foxy no final do corredor. BonnieFoxyHall.png|Foxy e Bonnie no corredor. 600.png|Foxy e Mangle no corredor. EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|Uma rara tela de Foxy sem olhos, que pode aparecer após a morte do jogador. Foxy1.jpg|Foxy saltando para dar um jumpscare. FoxyJumpscare.gif|Foxy atacando o jogador. Imagens Clareadas FoxyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Foxy sozinho em Partes & Serviços. FoxyClareado.jpg|Uma rara tela de Foxy sem olhos. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 SpringtrapCam04B.png|A carcaça de Foxy sendo usada como Lanterna. Heads.png|A cabeça de Foxy no Good Ending. HeadsGlowing.png|A cabeça de Foxy no Bad Ending. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Foxy_Plushy.png|Pelúcia de Foxy sem sua cabeça. Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Foxy, juntamente com os outros animatrônicos no desenho "Fredbear and Friends". Variados Trailers Foxy_deactivated.png|Foxy aparecendo desativado no trailer de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxyconfirmed.png|Scott diz que "Foxy irá voltar", insinuando a aparição de Foxy no segundo jogo. New Foxy.jpeg|Foxy aparecendo atrás de uma cortina juntamente com Mangle, em um teaser do segundo jogo. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|O quarto teaser "não há lugar para correr... e exatamente um para se esconder." A sala é vista através dos olhos da Máscara de Freddy Fazbear. Note Foxy na frente do jogador. FoxyDoll.png|A pelúcia de Foxy em Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Foxy_Icon.png|Rosto de Foxy na tela de customização da Custom Night. Minigames da Morte FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy andando para a direita. FoxySpriteWalkLeft.gif|Foxy andando para a esquerda. FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Sprite de Foxy no minigame "SAVE THEM". GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Cabeça de Foxy no minigame "Dê Presente, Dê Vida". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|O gancho de Foxy pode ser visto junto com os outros animatrônicos Toy numa caixa, no segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Monitor Teaser 2 (FNaF3).jpg|A cabeça de Foxy pode ser vista neste teaser usada como um abajur. Inyourmind.jpg|Foxy aparece em outro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Dessa vez, ele está todo apodrecido ao lado de Chica, e nesse mesmo teaser pode ser visto a frase "It's all in your mind" (Está tudo em sua mente), fazendo referência às Alucinações. Foxy Sprite Gif.gif|Foxy no Minigame da Noite 4 de FNaF3. Foxydestroyedminigame.png|Foxy desmontado no Minigame da Noite 4 em FNaF3. Livros FNaF TheNovel4.jpg|Foxy no fundo junto com Bonnie e Chica do quarto teaser de FNaF: The Novel. FNaF TheNovel5.jpg|Foxy no fundo junto com Bonnie e Chica no quinto teaser de FNaF: The Novel. de:Foxy en:Foxy es:Foxy fr:Foxy it:Foxy Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaF)